Surprise
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: After being caught off guard by Imogen, Fiona decides to return the favor. SMUT.


"Do you have your ID?"

"Um. Y-Yes." Fiona Coyne stuttered, reaching into her pocketbook and pulling out her wallet and presenting the man at the counter with her ID. It wasn't fake, of course. She was actually eighteen years of age. That was the required age to be in a store like this one. Fiona bit her bottom lip nervously as the man scanned it. Would there be a problem? Would she not be allowed to buy her girlfriend a surprise present? Fiona's heart fell to her feet as the thought of having to get her mother to come with her crossed her mind. Fiona cringed mentally. That wouldn't fly over so well.

"Here you are." The man said, holding out her ID. "Do you need help with anything?"

_Thank fuck. _Fiona said to herself, taking her ID and pushing it back into her wallet. "No, thank you. I'm just going to have a look around." She replied softly as she put her wallet back into her pocketbook.

"Just give a holler if you need anything." The man said and gave her a reassuring smile. Fiona smiled politely back before turning her back and walking deeper into the store. The man was nice enough, Fiona concluded. The store was in questionable taste, but at least there was a decent man at the counter. Removing her thoughts from the decent man at the counter, Fiona returned to the task at hand. Reminding her why she was even here in the first place.

_Imogen. _

She'd been dating the quirky, yet adorable, Imogen Moreno for sometime now. Fiona felt that their relationship had reached a plateau. Going on dates, seeing each other at school, the occasional make out session at her condo was great and all, but Fiona wanted more. They'd only went to that place where Fiona wanted to go so desperately once. And technically speaking, Fiona had started it and Imogen merely took unfair advantage of it.

They never went that far again.

Fiona had tried to, of course. Gripping Imogen's hips, squeezing her ass, but Imogen would always push her hands away or just stop completely leaving for some pretty awkward minutes to follow. Fiona didn't understand it. How could Imogen not want to get lost in that moment again? Then she remembered Imogen saying, "_Look how much curvier you are than me. My body isn't desirable._"

Fiona snorted. Her body wasn't desirable? If that were true, why did she want her long, lithe legs wrapped around her so tightly and so badly that it caused an ache deep inside of her that not even masturbation could cure? Fiona shook her head. Imogen was such an enigma at times, but that didn't change her feelings about her. She just needed a little... persuasion. Not too forceful, but something that would convince her that sex wasn't anything bad. It could even be fun.

Forcing herself out of her reverie she started walking down the isle of the store, looking from her left to her right. Such basic stuff. Vibrators, dildos..

None of it caught Fiona's eye. What she had in mind, what she wanted, was a little more... specific. Her lip quirked into a smirk. She wanted to do this with Imogen so bad. It was a risk, naturally, not knowing whether or not Imogen would respond positively to this when she saw it. Fiona was content to try. If Imogen didn't like it, well, that was her problem.

Scanning a couple more isles, Fiona was quickly growing disheartened. Surely they had it. Upon reaching the second to last isle, she frowned. _Maybe I should've ordered it online. _She thought to herself glumly. Reaching the end of the isle, she sighed and went to the very last isle in the store.

And there it was

Fiona's heart jumped with excitement. "Perfect!" She proclaimed under hear breath, finally seeing what she wanted. It was a little longer than she had dreamed it to be, but that could easily be dealt with. She walked up to it; her eyes alight with awe. It was a strap on cock, just like she imagined in one of her many fantasies about Imogen. Chewing softly on her bottom lip, Fiona decided this was the one she wanted. She surely hoped that Imogen didn't mind the length. Taking it off the shelf, she made her way back to the man at the counter.

He gave her a bemused look. "Let me guess: A gag gift for a friend?" He asked curiously as he picked it up and scanned it.

Fiona giggled helplessly. "Oh, not at all. It's for my girlfriend."

"You're a lesbian?" The man smiled, and indicated to the price that came up.

Fiona nodded, retrieving her wallet and handing him her credit card. Her mother knew what she was buying, so it wouldn't come as a surprise when she got the bill. The man swiped it, and Fiona quickly signed the receipt. The man bagged it nicely for her and handed it out to her. "I hope you two have fun. Be safe."

Fiona smiled kindly, taking the bag. This man had been nothing but polite and nice. He deserved to have a much better job than this one. It would give anyone the wrong impression of him. "Thank you very much." She said softly. She was feeling very happy with herself, knowing that one person didn't judge her for what she bought. "Have a great day."

She left the store happy with her purchase.

_Now it's time for Imogen's reaction... _

* * *

Imogen Moreno was lying on her bed; her mind completely focused on the question that her homework was forcing herself to solve. It was eluding her. With a sigh, she reached for her phone to see if she had a text from Fiona. Almost on cue, her phone vibrated and she grinned. It was as if Fiona read her mind.

*Are you home?*

Giggling softly, Imogen typed back a reply.

*Of course, Fions. What's up?*

She didn't have to wait long for Fiona's reply.

*Are you home alone? I've got a surprise for you.*

Imogen's brows furrowed in curiosity. What could Fiona possibly want that required her father to be gone?

*You're in luck. Just come on up when you arrive.*

Leaving it at that, Imogen made her way downstairs to leave the front door unlocked for Fiona and made her way back upstairs. She hopped back on her bed and resumed working on the problem that continued to elude her. About ten minutes or so later, she heard the front door open softly and close equally as softly. Knowing it was Fiona, she pretended to be busy with her homework when there was a soft knock outside of her door.

"Hello, princess." The gentle voice of Fiona said, and Imogen instantly smiled, looking up.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Fiona Coyne stood naked, leaning against her doorframe. Imogen couldn't help but notice the erection that was protruding from between her legs. Imogen was not so naïve not to know what it was, but she was confused as to why Fiona had one.

She glanced down, making sure Fiona saw her glancing at it, and waited for an explanation.

"Do you like it?" Fiona asked, looking down at it with a smirk.

"I-I don't know what to think about it.." Imogen murmured nervously. Despite not wanting to stare at it, Imogen found that she couldn't quite tear her eyes away from it.

Fiona stepped away from the doorframe and slowly approached Imogen, and Imogen still couldn't tear her eyes away from the erection, even as the engorged tip was nearing her face. Imogen flinched and attempted to move away, but Fiona's voice soothed her.

"It's all right, Imogen." Fiona said, moving the tip towards the younger girl's lips. "Just suck it."

Imogen looked up at the older girl, bemused. She didn't quite understand why Fiona was doing this, but at the same time was most eager to see what she wanted to do with it. Tentatively, Imogen opened her mouth, softly setting her lips around the tip of it, looking up to see Fiona's approval.

Fiona's eyes were clouded with lust.

"Now," Fiona drawled out, grasping the base of the rubber cock, "I'm going to slowly feed you more. Just raise your hand if you can't take anymore."

Imogen looked up and wanted to pull away but Fiona didn't allow her the time. She slowly began pushing the cock further down her throat. Imogen wanted to gag slightly at the taste of fresh rubber in her mouth, but she managed to resist. At least until the tip nudged the back of her throat and she rose her hand.

"Good girl." Fiona purred lightly stroking Imogen's hair. "You only have to do this for a little more, baby... and then it gets good."

Imogen felt her panties grow damp at the possibilities that were bombarding her mind. She was beyond caring at this point what Fiona's intentions were. All she knew was that she wanted to know what 'then it gets good' really meant. Imogen moaned softly, looking up and waiting patiently for Fiona to continue.

"Getting a little impatient now, are we?" Fiona chided softly. She gently grabbed the back of Imogen's head, moving her hips back and forth, causing the tip to continuously meet with the back of her throat. Imogen, determined, wasn't about to allow herself to gag. Fiona might be appalled. But after one particularly hard thrust, forcing the tip against the back of her throat violently, she gagged from deeper in her throat.

"Fuck!" Fiona swore as the gag reverberated in her head. She slowly pulled the rubber cock from Imogen's mouth. "I need more. Now."

Imogen complied instantly. She stood up, removing her shirt and bra followed by her skirt and panties. She stood shyly in front of Fiona, almost intimidated by the sheer size of the rubber cock that was before her. _That's going to be in me? _Imogen thought to herself, blinking a few times. _I don't know about this..._

"You can handle it." Fiona said, turning her around and bending her over her bed.

Imogen pushed her homework to the floor and rested her elbows comfortably on the bed. "Is that g-good for you?" She whimpered.

Fiona licked her bottom lip. She positioned the rubber cock at Imogen's entrance, putting one leg on Imogen's bed for better support. "Oh, yes." Fiona replied. "It's great." And gave Imogen's ass a playful slap. Imogen whimpered again in response and waited for entry, but it never came.

"Fiona?" She whispered.

Brought out of her reverie, Fiona said softly, "Sorry. I was just amazed at hoe beautifully your body is shaped.." Knowing how weird that sounded; Fiona wasted no more time. She slid the tip of the rubber cock inside of Imogen's wet folds, eliciting a moan from her, which appeased Fiona greatly. Grasping Imogen's hips softly, she slid more of the length inside of her. Imogen bit down softly on her bottom lip in order to prevent it from quivering. Fiona continued to feed more of the length into Imogen's pussy until she cried out suddenly. "Fuck, Fiona! It's too big! Fuck!"

"You'll get used to it, baby." Fiona said soothingly, stroking Imogen's hair. "I'll just have to do it in one quick thrust."

"I don't know if I can―" Imogen cried out again as Fiona buried as much of the rubber cock inside of her pussy as she could handle. She thought she could feel tears forming, but realized that she felt full; complete. "Oh, fuck." Imogen moaned, lifting her head up. "It feels... amazing."

"You'll love this, then." Fiona smiled, and began to move her hips slowly, in and out, in a rhythm. Imogen moaned her approval. Fiona continued at this pace, enjoying Imogen's soft moans.

"Faster, Fiona." Imogen said, her voice weak.

"What?"

"I said fuck me faster! Please!"

"Okay, okay." Fiona gripped Imogen's hips tighter and began to move her hips faster and faster, pounding into her with everything she had. Sweat began to glisten and spill from her forehead onto her nose. "Cum for me, Imogen. Cum for me!" Fiona ordered firmly, and gave her ass yet another slap.

Imogen shook her head defiantly, although her world threatened to explode. "No!"

Realizing Imogen's resistance, Fiona reached over to her side to activate the vibration setting of the strap on. Soon, it was vibrating deep within Imogen's pussy.

"FUCK!" Imogen cried, burying her face into her bed as her juices exploded from her. Her entire body quivered and once her orgasm had subsided, Fiona pulled the rubber cock from Imogen's still throbbing core.

"Now we're even." Fiona murmured and lay beside a still-quivering Imogen. "Surprise."


End file.
